Don't Marry Her!
by Avellana
Summary: When Draco Malfoy decides to marry Pansy Parkinson-Potter, it’s up to Draco’s twin daughters and Pansy’s stepbrother, Harry, to stop the marriage. Loosely based on; ‘It takes two’ and ‘Parent Trap.’ Slash. AU. HPDM DMHP.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer; I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Elysse and Elisa (pronounced El-lisss-a), whom I adore! Lol!_

_Don't Marry Her._

This story is dedicated to my Granny, Dymphna Mills.

xXxXxXx

"Girls, Pansy and I, well, we're getting married." Elysse and Elisa Malfoy starred at their Father incredulously, not noticing, in their shock, their forks falling onto their dinner plates and splashing the surrounding white table cloth with gravy. In their heads; they were screaming 'NO DADDY!!! DON'T MARRY HER!!!!' But, unfortunately, they were with company, and had to act like perfect little Princesses, so they didn't give their Father and Grandparents bad names, instead they asked to be excused and as soon as they were at of hearing range they screamed their little hearts out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later, after Draco had tucked his daughters into bed, they lay together, plotting. "Oh, Elysse, what should we do, we can't let Daddy marry her, she's absolutely horrid!" Elysse hugged her barely younger sister, "I know Elisa, I know, but what to do?"

They lay in silence, thinking, until Elysse clicked her fingers, "I got it!" she exclaimed, making Elisa look at her questioningly, "We just have to make him fall in love with someone else!!!" Elisa raised an eyebrow, "And, _this_ is why _I_ am the smarter one." She scoffed. "'_Just '_she says, as if it's something completely simple!" With that, Elisa rolled over and, ignoring her sister's protests, fell asleep.

It was about three in the morning that Elisa sat up, startling her sister in the process, and said "I've got it," and turned to her sister, "We just have to scare her off!" Elysse tilted her head, "What do you mean, 'scare her off'?" She asked.

"Well do you remember that movie that our old Nanny let us watch when we stayed in house? You know; the one with the girls that looked exactly alike, but weren't related? It takes two or two of a kind, or whatever.... They wanted the girls Dad to fall in love with the orphanage Lady, but their Dad was marrying a really mean woman? Remember?" Elisa had lain back and turned onto her side facing her sister, with her hand under her pillow.

Elysse racked her brain before nodding, "I remember......Oh, oh! It's perfect!" She squealed. But her face turned confused again. "Wait...... How are we going to do this? All our pranking equipment was confiscated......" Her face was so sad looking, that her sister couldn't help but hug her.

"It's ok Elysse, we will start planning tomorrow....."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well, this is just a prologue; I'll explain all the technicalities next chapter, which should be longer.


	2. Hi, I'm Harry!

Disclaimer; I own nothing, except for Elysse and Eliza, and the plot, er, well, kinda..

AN I changed the first chapter, so you might want to read that first! Well, you might want to read it anyway since it's been soooo long since the first chapter. Sorry ^^"

*******************************************

Don't Marry Her

This story is dedicated to my Granny, Dymphna Mills.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

For the second time in two days, the twins were given bad news at the dining room table. Their morning had started out nice enough, the sun was shining. The birds were chirping. They had a plan that would destroy their Daddy's relationship with his Fiancée, oh, and the Elves had made pancakes for breakfast! It was all so very wonderful. Until their Father told them that Pansy and her Mother were coming to stay until the wedding.

Then the clouds rolled in, Thunder clapped in the sky, the birds spontaneously combusted, and the pancakes grew mould.......

Ok, ok, maybe that didn't actually happen, but, to the girls, it felt like it had. And for the second time in two days, the girls excused themselves from the table, went into the next room, and screamed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh! Look at the dears! Aren't you just darling! Pansy dear, are they not the perfect little women!" The womans voice was an annoying grating screech that Draco could hear it the whole journey from his office to the entrance hall.

"Hello Girls, I'm to be your new Grandma! You can call me 'Aunty Ruby'" The girls forced a smile at their soon-to-be step Grandmother, only rolling their eyes at each other once they were sure she wasn't looking. They were trying to edge from the room without bringing notice to themselves.

Their plan was foiled, though, when attention was drawn back to the Banshee, by her shouting. They jumped, thinking she was yelling at them. They sighed in relief, when they realised she was shouting at someone they couldn't see, "Boy! Would you hurry up with those bags! Merlin!" She turned back to them with a put upon expression.

The girls resumed their journey towards the door again, when the She-Beast and her mother sighed in frustration and impatience and stormed towards the entrance doors.

They were almost out the door when a pair of hands stopped them. "And where do you young Ladies think you are going, hm?" The girls tilted their heads back and gave the most innocent looks they could muster to their Father.

"We were not going anywhere Daddy!" They chirped. Their Father rolled his eyes, but didn't comment. He, instead, led the twins back into the centre of the room. They waited for the two guest to come back, wondering what they were doing.

"And use the servant's entrance boy!" They cringed at the shriek that echoed into the room from just outside the door.

The girls watched as the two Witches entered the room again. They watched as the women's expressions were schooled, from expressions of disgust and loathing, to charming grins. Their hatred of the two 'women' grew even more.

"Yes Ma'am," a soft, sweet, boy's voice answered back from outside and the sound of footsteps, crunching on the gravel was heard. The twins couldn't help but wonder who the person with the sweet voice was..... And, it seemed, neither could their father.

"My I ask; who was that, My Lady?" Draco asked, using his most charming smile. "No one of consequence, my Lord. Just a servant boy. I hope you don't mind, only, my Husband wouldn't let me leave home without him." She twittered, while her vulgar daughter tried to hide a knowing smirk behind her hand. She was too slow. The twins had witnessed it and their curiosity was piqued.

"Of course I do not mind Madame. I would not deny you your comfort, and your Husband has his reasons I am sure, so; who am I to interfere?" He bowed his head. "Shall we adjourn to the parlour my Ladies, I'm sure you are exhausted after your long journey. I will escort you there. Then I'll see to it that your servant boy and your belongings are attended to." He offered his arms to the Parkinson-Potters, who both giggled behind their hands as they accepted his arm. They were escorted from the room.

"Finally!" The twins moaned. "I thought they'd never leave!" They griped in unison, giggling when they realised what they done. "So......,Servant's Quarters?" Elisa asked. "Servant's Quarters." Elysse agreed and off they ran. Fast as lightning.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I don't see anyone new..." Elise commented to her sister. They were standing at the door leading to the kitchen, from the main house. The door was open a crack and the girls were frantically trying to see the 'servant boy' that had been mentioned earlier.

"Me neither" Elysse agreed, her face falling.

"Me neither," Another voice cut in. The girls continued their search for a few minutes, before freezing. The slowly turned around, nervous about who was behind them.

It was a man. He was about their Daddy's age, if not younger. They couldn't tell how tall he was, because he was hunched down to their level. He was beautiful. This is what the girls believed in anyway. He had stunning emerald eyes, hair as black as the night sky and skin as pale as snow. (AN. Whoa, two similes! Yay!) The twins didn't know what to say. The man in front of them smiled, he had perfect white teeth and a charming smile.

"Hi girls. I'm Harry, and who might you be?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm going to stop writing here for today. I'll try to update it asap.


	3. The question of StepMothers

_Disclaimer; I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Elysse and Elisa (pronounced El-lisss-a), whom I adore! Lol!_

Don't Marry Her.

This story is dedicated to my Granny, Dymphna Mills.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Previously

It was a man. He was about their Daddy's age, if not younger. They couldn't tell how tall he was, because he was hunched down to their level. He was beautiful. This is what the girls believed in anyway. He had stunning emerald eyes, hair as black as the night sky and skin as pale as snow. (AN. Whoa, two similes! Yay!) The twins didn't know what to say. The man in front of them smiled, he had perfect white teeth and a charming smile.

"Hi girls. I'm Harry, and who might you be?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Elysse and Elisa stood there unable to answer for one, _very long_, minute. It was Elisa that eventually spoke up. "I am Elisa and this is my sister Elysse. We live here!" She said, smiling proudly. Harry smiled back at them. "It is a pleasure to meet such beautiful young Ladies." He said, smiling at their blushes, he couldn't help but find them adorable.

"So, who were you looking for?" He asked after a moment, glancing into the kitchen again. The girls blushed at being found out. "'The Servant boy'. The Lady yelled at him, but we want to see what he looks like!" Harry blinked, "Do you mean Mrs. Parkinson-Potter?" The girls nodded sadly. "She was horrid unpleasant!" Elysse elaborated, only to be nudged in the ribs by her sister. "Hush, Elysse, you'll get us in trouble!" Elysse glared at her sister and rubbed her ribs. "But she _was_!" She whined. Elisa patted her on the shoulder. "I know. She was horrible. But we are not supposed to tell people that, it's called 'gossiping' Daddy told us not to do that, 'member?" She reminded her sister. Harry chuckled at the girl's antics. "Don't worry girls I won't tell anyone," He informed them in a conspiratorial whisper. They beamed at him. "You're nice, we like you." They surprised a laugh out of him.

"Well, I think I'm probably the 'servant boy' that she mentioned. Although, I am not actually her servant, she just likes to treat me like that. I agree with you Princesses, she is horrid unpleasant!" He laughed. "But why were you looking for me?" He questioned as an afterthought. The Girls thought about it for a second. "No reason really, I guess we were just curious about who owned the pretty voice that we had heard." Elysse informed him, cheerfully. Elisa nodded as well. Harry laughed at their unabashed honesty. "In that case, has your curiosity been appeased or would you like join me for a glass of pumpkin juice?" The girls eagerly jumped at the chance for some of their favourite drink. Harry laughed again and led them into the kitchen.

"Oh! Hello, Dears!" Mrs. White, the housekeeper exclaimed at seeing the girls. "What brings you two down here? Curiosity? Again?" She said spotting Harry standing behind them sheepishly. "I swear girls, one of these days you are going to get into some amount of trouble. Curiosity killed the Kneazle, don't you know?" She said, as she helped the girls sit on the stools, surrounding a wooden counter, in the middle of the kitchen. "Well?" She turned to Harry as she placed a pitcher of pumpkin juice on the counter. "Aren't you going to sit down?" She nodded to a vacant stool. Harry nodded gratefully. "Thank you" He told her. "No worries," She smiled as she placed three glasses in front of them and a plate of sandwiches. "Eat one of those, each and you might get a biscuit." She bribed them. "Kay!" The twins chirped, before grabbing a chicken sandwich each. They took one bite each before staring pointedly at Harry. He looked at them askance, before what they were getting at registered in his head. "Oh." He smiled at them as he grabbed a sandwich himself. The girls smiled and nodded. The comfortable quiet was broken by Mrs. White who was staring out the window with her hands on the counter. "What is that fool of a gardener doing now?" She muttered loudly. She turned to the other occupants of the room, "I'll be back in a moment and then I'll give you your biscuits." She said before rushing out the backdoor and into the garden. The girls burst out laughing the minute she left the room. "John, again!" Elysse giggled. "She's always chasing him around, claiming he's done something wrong," Elisa explained to Harry. "Lysa!" Elysse hissed, "That's gossiping!" She told her. Elisa looked scandalised. "Is not! I was just 'splaining is all!" Elysse looked thoughtful, "Oh, that's ok then I s'pose!" Harry was highly amused by the girl's antics. "So girls, who is this Daddy of yours who told you that gossiping was so wrong?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Our Daddy is Draco Malfoy! He owns this house and half the world! He's the best Daddy in the whole wide world! But..." Elysse's voice became sad towards the end of her praise. Elisa face showed sadness as well. Harry became concerned. "What's wrong? Did something happen to your Daddy?" He asked gently. Elisa shook her head, while Elysse nodded hers. Harry was confused, which was the truth? He decided to ask Elysse, because she seemed to be honest. "What happened to him Elysse?" He leaned towards her, keeping himself low so he was on her level. "Daddy..." She sniffled "Daddy-" She sobbed, "Daddy-" She burst into tears. Elisa patted her on the back, whilst Harry looked lost, had he pushed her too much? He gave in and pulled Elysse onto his lap and hugged her. "There now, it's ok. It can't be as bad as all this," he told her, wiping the tears off her face. "Oh but it is! It's awful," She retorted, her lip quivering, "Daddy is getting married!" Whatever Harry expected it was not this, he was hard pressed not to laugh. "Is that what this fuss is about? Surely it's not that bad?" He asked them.

Harry couldn't see what all the fuss was about. Yes, his own experience with a Step-Mother had not been that great. But Draco Malfoy was a smart, capable man. He would no doubt pick someone worthy of his daughters. Someone smart, kind, funny, beautiful, caring, all the things a mother should be. Unlike Harry's own father, who had gone for lust, mistaking it for love. Harry was sure that the girls would not have to go through, what he, himself, had gone through. Being separated from his Father, his friends, his home and sent to boarding school in another country for most the year. When he was home, his evil step-mother kept him so busy being a slave in his own house, that he never gets to see his father or anyone else for that matter. He was sure the girls would not have to go through that.

"But it is that bad. Worse than bad! Horrible, terrible! For you see, Daddy is marrying, Pansy Parkinson-Potter!" (le gasp :)) Harry was dumbfounded "My sister? Your father is marrying my sister?" Oh, this was bad. "Your sister? You're related to that?" Elisa all but shouted. Elysse nudged her "Don't be rude Lysa!" She told her, before looking at Harry with apprehensive eyes. "Pansy is your sister?" She asked him. "_Step_ sister," he told her, somehow unable to let someone believe that he was blood related to that demon. "Oh... But how did you not know that she was getting married?" Elysse tilted her head. Harry, on finally registering she wasn't crying anymore, placed her back on her seat. "I just got back from University a few days ago and was kept so busy cleaning and packing everyone up to come here that I never got around to catching up on the latest news. Besides, no one really tells me much anyway. They're not too fond of me..." Elisa sniffled. "See!" she pointed at him. "Step mothers are awful! Our last Nanny read Cinderella for us! I know the story!" She burst into tears. "We're doomed!" She set Elysse off again. Harry was shocked speechless. What should he do! Harry was saved having to help by Mrs. White re-entering the room. At the same time, his Step-Mother demanded he unpack her bags immediately, through the necklace he wore around his neck. "I'm sorry girls. I have to go, I'll see you again in a little while though." He patted them on the head and shot Mrs. White an apologetic look at the same time. He left the room. Only to re-enter a few moments later, with a sheepish look on his face, rubbing his neck. "Where is Madam Parkinson-Potter staying?" He asked the girls giggled, forgetting their woes. "The girls will show you, won't you, while I get the dinner ready?" She pushed them towards Harry. They happily took a hand each and lead him out of the room. From that moment on Harry became their best friend. He didn't mind. He figured they'll need someone when their Dad married Pansy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N Woot! Finally! An update! Shocked? I know I was! I'll try to write more! I will eventually get this fic finished, just bare with me! xxxx**


	4. The Series of Unfortunate Events of Life

_Disclaimer; I, alas, am a poor student, so, obviously I do not own Harry Potter, otherwise, I'd have locked them in a closet and let them do the nasty forever ago! :P I do, however, own Elysse and Elisa, so neh :P_

Don't Marry Her.

This story is dedicated to my Granny, Dymphna Mills.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Previously_

_From that moment on Harry became their best friend. He didn't mind. He figured they'll need someone when their Dad married Pansy._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Series of Unfortunate Events That is Life.

Harry Potter lay in his new room in the servants wing of Malfoy Manor. The bed was comfortable, but the room was a bit bare. Not fitting for someone of Harry's standing. He didn't mind. He was used to it.

Harry's life had not always been as it was now. He had once had a father and mother who had loved him. It had not lasted long. Harry's mother, Lily Evans, the most beautiful and kind woman in the world, died not long after Harry was born. As far as he was told, his mother had lingered for a month, before finally succumbing to the darkness.

They discovered after her death that upon finding out that Lily Potter was pregnant, Lord Voldemort had arranged for her to be hit with a spell that should have killed Harry in the womb. It did not succeed. Lily's body and magic took the brunt of the spells effects, protecting Harry, leaving him with only a small lightning bolt shaped birthmark on his forehead. When this information came to light, Harry was featured in a news paper article, they named him the-baby-that-lived. That had been a nickname that his friends had rubbed in his face for most of his teenage years.

A year after Harry's birth, Lord Voldemort himself, decided to attack the Longbottom family. Not knowing it was a trap set up by his 'followers' and hs enemies. This trap was set up, in the hopes that Voldemort's insanity would not continue. The devoted followers that he had won over with his chrisma and charm, could not bare to follow his orders or way of life anymore. He disgusted them. So, with the leadership of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, they aranged a trap for him with Dumbledore and his order. Voldemort was defeated. The world was safe again. But many, did not recover from their loses in the war.

James Potter was one such person. James Potter had been heart broken. He had entered into a state of despair that Harry had to be taken care of by a Nurse for his first few months because James could not look at him, or his bright green eyes without longing for what he had lost. It wasn't until Harry was 6 months old that he realized what he had been missing.

Harry smiled at the memory of the story his father had told him plenty of times.

_Harry had leaned to crawl. But, Harry's Nurse had not__ realised__ how well he had gotten with crawling. She was cleaning up a mess that Harry had made on the floor with an unwanted yoghurt, and had turned her back on him, thinking it would be fine. She was wrong. Harry slipped out of his nursery through the half open door. It was a wonder that Harry hadn't hurt himself really badly, as his Dad had told him when he had told him this story. He could've fallen down the stairs or something. But, by some act of providence, Harry had turned right when he left his room, instead of left, which would have lead him towards the stairs. He crawled down the corridor until he came to another open door. This particular room was James Potter's office. It was rare that anyone ever entered James' office without announcing their presence first. So, James felt that it was okay to let his guard down when he was in this room alone. At that particular moment, when little Harry opened the door, James was bent over a picture of his Lily, distraught over the loss he had suffered. He never expected what he heard, never having even noticed anyone entering the room. "Dada," A voice said from behind him. He thought he was hearing things. His tears stopped flowing in his confusion. He looked at the picture in his hands, searching for the answers. He saw Lily's face smiling back at him as she blew him a kiss. He sighed. He probably needed to lie down, he thought. He got up from his chair, his eyes downcast. He took a step towards the door, lifting his eyes as he did, and stopped all movement. For there sitting in the doorway, was Harry. His little Harry. His little son. The one real connection he had left of his wife. He was sitting on his bum in his little blue romp suit, staring at James with his bright green eyes. Slowly he raised his chubby little arms and staring James right in the eyes and around the soother in his mouth, said "Dada." In such a little demanding little way, that James couldn't help but break into a watery smile and then laugh. __The nurse, after searching high and low for Harry, entered James' office frantic to at least find someone to help her, and found James sitting on the floor hugging Harry._

From that point on, James never neglected Harry again, and tried to spoil him rotten to make up for his mistake.

…Well, up until he met Ruby Parkinson that is.

That had been the turning point in Harry's perfect little childhood. James had met Ruby when Harry was 10. Ruby was a widow with a child the same age as Harry. So James felt like he connected with her. He met her through a mutual friend Sirius Black and they hit it off right away. After many parties and social events, James Potter set about courting her, and eventually he married her in the Summer of Harry's first year at Hogwarts.

Harry couldn't help but think about the events leading up to his first year at Hogwarts. Harry actually started Hogwarts a year late, at the age of 12. Not by choice though, no, definetly not. He had been so excited to attend Hogwarts, like every eleven year old magic user. He had all but fainted from excitement when he had gotten his Hogwarts letter. He had gone straight to his Dad to show him, much to the annoyance of Ruby. He prouly showed it to every single person at his party later in the day. He was so excited. Alas, it would seem, that Harry's life is a series of unfortunate advents, and this was just one of many such. Harry fell ill, not long after his birthday. He fell so ill he was confined in his bed and later the hospital. He was unable to attend Hogwarts. The medi-wizards could not figure out what was wrong with Harry. It was like nothing they had ever seen before. Harry symptoms were all over the place, one day, he'd have a fever of 104, the next he'd be shivering and cold to the touch. He had to be kept on 24-7 watch, to prevent any damage to his internal organs.

It was Severus Snape, Harry's godfather and protector (as directed by Lily's will), who eventually discovered what was wrong with Harry. He was being cursed. I was an old curse, completely dark, illegal and all but forgotten in mordern times. Well, at least it was supposed to be that way. Someone had stumbled across the curse and decided to use it on eleven year old Harry. The very thought was enough bring bile to Severus' throat when he had discovered it. The curse was _attero sensim_ literlly translated as 'destroy slowly' this is what it does. It cause the person's magic to start attacking t's hosts defence and immune system. The magic effects the person body in a multitude of ways, causing an irregularity of symtoms and preventing healers to pinpoint exactly what was wrong with the person. The curse had to be reapplied at least once a week, until the person was dead, otherwise the curse would not kill them in the end, it would fizzle out. This is how they caught the culprit. They set a trap. Peter Pettigrew was sentenced to 20 years at the hands of the dementors with the kiss to be preformed at the end of this sentence.

Harry was cured. Everyone was ecstatic and Harry, for a short time, was treated like a Prince again. He attended Hogwarts a bit more subdued. He had still not completely recovered from the curse. Neither had his magic. He struggled, but he did not mind. He felt it was worth it. He had friends, older, younger and the same age as him. He loved seeing his favourite Godfather, Severus Snape all the time. He loved being in Slytherin, even if he knew it displeased his father. He especially loved being away from his duplicitous Step-Mother. Even if he did get stuck with her rotten daughter. At least she was in a higher year. They only saw each other in passing at least. That was good.

Alas, yet again, I remind you; Harry's life is a series of misfortunate events. This event, I might as well inform you, was orchestrated by his lovely step-sister. Whom, it seemed, felt that, even only seeing him in passing was far to much. She informed her parents that Harry was an outcast, who didn't fit in and was bullied. Ruby, who was in on her daughters plan, covinced James, that sending Harry to another school, would be the best idea. James turned a deaf ear to Harry's protests, completely under his wifes thrall. He decided that Beauxbatons would be the best idea for Harry, as they started Secondary Wizarding schooling at the age of thirteen. Harry would be with kids his own age and not be behind with schooling. Sirus and Remus agreed with him, never once asking Harry's opinion. Severus was not informed for a long time about the change in Harry's arrangements. He was furious when he found out and was the only one that listened to Harry. For this, Harry was exceeding grateful. Harry's respect and love for the man grew even more that day. He, and Albus Dumbledore fought James to keep Harry at Hogwarts, but in the end, James' decision was final. The day Harry left for France, was the day Harry lost complete faith in his Father. He decided from that day onward to not protest anything that his step did, he felt that it did no good. He decided to give up. From that day onward his relationship with his father was…. Strained.

The Summer after his first year at Beauxbatons, Harry became Cinderella to his evil Step Mother and Step Sister. The only differenc was, his father was alive and well capable of helping Harry. Which he neglected to do, never thinking any bad of his Wife.

There is one light in Harry's sad series of unfortunate events. One Fortunate Event. That was meeting his friends in Beauxbatons. They were the only ones that spoke English in his year. In fact, they were fluent in it and French. They were adopted sisters named Harper and Kaliyah (Kai for short). They were from Ireland, and their parents had decide to send them Beauxbatons at a young age, so had taught them French. They helped Harry and became his best friends. They were…. crazy. This being the nicest word Harry could use to discribe them. He loved them to bits and the three of them were inseperable in school and helped Harry with everything. They listened to all of his problems from how bad his family treats him. To how he might be gay. They stuck by him through everything. They even brought him on holidays with them every year. The girls parents were very persuasive, James was no match for them. They never took 'no' for an answer.

The girls even go to the Beauxbatons University with him. They were training to be Teachers. It was hard work, but they loved it. The were heading into their fourth and final year of Uni. Harry was going to be 22 this year, and he couldn't stand the thought of living at home, being a slave any longer. He and the girls would be moving into an apartment together when the finshed college and they couldn't wait. They lived near each other in the dorms of university, but they could wait to not have to deal with any room mates anymore. This would be Harry's last year at home and his father would be away on business for most of it. Typical.

Harry rolled onto his side. He better get some sleep, he had to get up early to help Mrs. White with his step family's breakfasts, so she wouldn't have to face therir wrath. They were annoyingly picky. He sighed and closed his eyes. He pared a thought for the twins before driting off, he absently compared the twins with Haper and Kai. He fell asleep wih an amused smile on his face. Strange how his 'new best friends' were exactly like his other best friends.

xXxXxXxXxXx

I wanted to put this up on Christmas, but the file got lost on my computer somewhere. I finally found it! Yay! So; MERRY CHRISTMAS!

And HAPPY NEW YEAR! xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed and hopefully there will be another soon! x


End file.
